A Never Ending Dare
by totalgryffindork
Summary: A complex love story between Draco and Hermione. Draco plays Dare with his friends and is dared by Blaise to ask Hermione Granger out. Without a choice he does. But when Draco hangs out with Hermione more, he realizes that he might have feelings for her.
1. The Dare

A Never Ending Dare - A Hermione/Draco Love Story

**a/n: I own nothing! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling! No copyright infringement intended. R&R! First story on FanFiction, so go light on the insults. :)**

PLOT: Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle dares Draco to ask Hermione out on a date, and if he succeeds he would receive a total 250 galleons from them. Draco is surprised how much Blaise is offering but still doesn't want to do the dare. But then he realizes if he didn't do the dare, he would not hear, talk, or see for a month. Without a choice, he asks Hermione out many times and is always turned down. Then finally Hermione sees how persistent Draco is and finally says yes to end the annoyance. But when Draco hangs out with Hermione more often, he realizes that he might have feelings for her.

------

**Chapter One - The Dare**

Draco, fixing his tie, walked in the Slytherin common room finding Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle laughing and snickering.

What are you guys up to now?" Draco asked.

"Just daring each other," Blaise answered.

"I don't know why I hang out with you guys. Bunch of immatures wasting valuable time."

"We're not wasting time, I gained 200 galleons for doing 1 dare! Care to join, Malfoy?" Crabbe waited for an answer but nothing out from Draco's mouth.

'"I'll through an extra 50 galleons if you come and play with us," Goyle said convincingly.

"Fine," Draco finally said, "but i'll only do one dare."

Draco walked where the other guys were and waited for them to come up with a good dare that was worth their money.

"HAH! I got one!" yelled Blaise, smirking. "We will give you 150 galleons plus the the other 50 if you..." The suspense was building on, "ask that filthy mudblood you hate out until she says yes."

Everything in the room was silent.

Draco finally said something to end the silence, "You mean Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, I mean Granger. Who else?" Blaise said in a smart tone.

Draco was lost in his thoughts. _If I do the dare, _he thought, _Father might find out and will think I'm as stupid as Potter. And if I do it, well, nothing will happen. I'll just get money, lots of it. But then again, I don't need the money._

He look at his friends' faces. They had anxious expressions.

"Do I _have _to do this?" he asked, hoping for a "no" but he knew it would be opposite.

"Yes, you have to do it!" said Goyle. "Unless..."

"Unless what?!" Draco asked suddenly, getting his hopes up.

"Unless, you want to ask Potter out," Goyle said, breaking out into a laugh.

"Are you serious?" said Draco angry.

"Yeah, I'm dead serious."

"Why am I entitled to do this anyway?"

Blaise sighed and started to speak, "Okay," he began, "You know that in the muggle world when you play Dare you can always say "no" to it and don't face any consequences. But here in the wizard world when you say "no" to the dares, you get a consequence."

"And what's that?" interrupted Draco.

"You can't see, hear, or talk for a month," Crabbe said, getting into the conversation.

_Draco grunted. Why are dares so serious in the wizard world?, _he asked himself and then asked them a question. "Why didn't you guys tell me this earlier?"

"Because we wanted you to play the game," they all said at the same time.

He sighed. Then finally, he agreed to do it since he had no choice.

"Throw an extra 50 and I'll do it."

"It's done," Blaise said.

"So when do I start?" Draco asked anxiously.

"Now."

-------

They all started walking to the library, guessing that Hermione would be there studying for something like she always did. Once they were there they all stopped. Then Blaise observed Draco and whispered to him.

"Malfoy, you look like your going to throw up slugs? Something wrong?" Blaise asked still looking and Draco.

"Yes! There is something wrong! If I ask that filthy mudblood out everyone will know! And that would mess up my image," he yelled in a quiet voice.

"Hah. What image? Ferret boy?" commented Crabbe and started to laugh.

Draco gave him a glare and he stopped.

"Ok," said Blaise trying to make up a strategy, "first you'll go into the library and look for her. Then if you see her, act causual and then just ask her out."

"Hah. You make it sound easy," Draco said, tension rising up his shoulders.

"That's because it is," said Goyle.

"Shut Up," Draco said and slowly walked into the library.

-------

**a/n: Yup. That's it. For now. R&R cause I wanna know if this story is worth my while. Suggestions welcomed. Hope that this story isn't too sucky! Thanks for reading though. :)**


	2. The Library

A Never Ending Dare - A Hermione/Draco Love Story

**a/n: I own nothing! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling! No copyright infringement intended. R&R! Second chapter to A Never Endinig Dare. Thanks to merlfoxFell for helpful suggestions!! Hope this chapter was as good as the first one. AND I have finally decided that this all takes place in 5th year. I JUST EDITED IT! I just love editing. xD I changed it up a bit so READ. **

-------

**Chapter Two - The Library**

Draco was dreading this. Why Hermione of all the people? He hadn't talk to her for at least a year, and if he suddenly just asked her out of the blue, she would probably suspect that he was doing a dare or hallucinating. He entered the library with his stomach churning then went looking for Hermione.

_Where could she possibly be?_ he asked himself. _If I were a mudblood, where would I go? _he took his chances and headed towards the Potions area to see if Hermione was there, and to his suprise she was.

She was reading a book then stopped when she suddenly heard a noise. She looked up from her book and saw Draco. She gasped and dropped the ancient book on the ground.

"What's that your reading?" Draco asked and got no reply. He looked at the ground and picked up the book before Hermoine did. "_Guide to Making Love Potions_?" he chuckled. "What's this for?" he said staring at the book in amusement.

"Nothing that involves you," she glowerd.

"Hah," he said doubting the answer, "I'm sure it doesn't."

"So what brings the "great" Draco Malfoy here today?" Hermione asked, curiouslly.

"What?" he said, looking confused.

"Your in the library," she said looking at Draco, "for like the first time."

"Oh. Yeah." Draco replied. Hermione waited for an answer. He decieded to flirt with Hermione instead of answering the simple question.

"You look beautiful today. Have you discovered a comb?" _Ouch, _he said to himself, _that wasn't too smooth._

Hermione gasped and yelled at him in a quiet voice, "Do you honestly have nothing to do but insult me?!" Draco just stared at her. "Since you have nothing important to say to me, I better get to studying my OWLs!" She got out from the chair and she felt a warm hand grab her arm.

"Wait," he said.

"Get off of me!" she yelled loudly but the sound disappeard in the large library "What do you want?!"

Draco replied quickly, "What I want is for you to go out on a date with me."

"HAH!" Hermione yelled, "like your serious. Is this some pratical joke or are you hallucinating?!"

Draco looked at her and said in a serious voice, "I'm completely sober."

"Hm. So this might be some dare again!"

"I'm sorry I broke up with you, ok? No hard feelings right? I was just not ready to have a girlfriend!"

"Draco, stop lying. I know you just dated me just for a joke. Remember, a week later after you dumped me, I found out that you we're really dating Pansy all along and your Slytherin freaks just dared you to date me. And that's why I punched you. Remember. 3rd year?"

Draco winced. "That hurt."

"It was inteneded," she said looking annoyed.

"How did you even find out?" he asked, "Were you stalking me?!"

There was silence from Hermione. "I'm wating..." said Draco.

"Well, not necessarily," she began her explaining. "I admit that I used the veritaserum on Pansy. But it was important!"

"You what?!" Draco said shocked. Hermione blushed. "You really do like me don't you?"

"Liked," Hermione corrected Draco, "Besides the point, I'm sick of your games. Don't you have something better to do?"

"Uhh..." Draco studdered.

"Never mind that. Just leave me alone. I still haven't forgiven you."

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! I really do like you now!"

"Hm. Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Really," he replied, trying to put on a straight face.

"Then how come just yesterday I saw you and Pansy kissing. Again, again, and again." Hermoine zoned out. She was jealous of Pansy. _Damn that Pansy, _she thought.

"Look," Draco said trying to come up with an excuse, "I can explain."

"Just forget it." she said holding her hand up and then clenching it. "I don't want to her it," then she quickly stormed out of the library.

**a/n: Um. That's it for now. I hope this was as good as the first chapter. Um. This is too much informations condensed into a small story!! Well, I think. Sorry if you can't really understand it! I tried my best! :) So thanks for reading. R&R! Suggestions welcomed. **


	3. Potions

A Never Ending Dare- A Hermione/Draco Love Story

**a/n: I own nothing! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling! No copyright infringement intended. R&R! Third Chapter. This was written by makeitlove! But I did some occasional editing! Cause I have OED! (Obsessive Editing Disorder!) Anyways, hope you like it! Makeitlove writes EPIC stuff! (and I hope i do too! :D) **

Chapter Three - Potions

Hermione stormed out of the library, with Draco trailing after her.

"Hermione!" Draco called out. His friends snickered as he ran after her. _Why the bloody hell is he doing this? _Hermione asked herself, _Oh yeah, because he's a complete dumb ass._

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled whipping around. Draco came to a halt. Hermione looked frustrated and sighed. "Can you just-just, stop following me?" She said calmly, backing away. Draco took a step forward.

"No," Hermione said quickly. "Stay...stay. Okay? Good, Malfoy. No leave me alone!" She said making a run for smiled smugly and walked to his friends who were laughing hysterically.

"Shut up." he snapped.

"Sorry, Malfoy. Looks like you're about to loose 250 galleons," Blaise chuckled.

"I don't think so," Draco said opposing. "This isn't over yet," he said lowly and walked off to his first class. He was not going to lose. Draco Malfoy wasn't going to let a filthy mudblood say "no" to him. Also he'd look like a fool if Hermione Granger rejected him.

--------

"Hey Drakey," Pansy said leaning across his desk in Potions.

"Hi...Pansy," he said awkwardly.

"Gosh. Can you believe Umbridge is the new Dark Arts teacher? She's such a freak, with her prissy little outfits. I mean, have you seen her office?! It's ghastly..."

As Pansy rambled on he glanced at Hermione. He never noticed, that when she gets frustrated her forehead crinkles. It was quite cute. Draco immediately snapped out of it and paid attention to Snape.

They got assigned partners and just his luck, he got Hermione.

"Granger," he muttered.

"Malfoy," she smirked. As Hermione worked away by herself, Draco was trying to chat her up.

"You're quite lovely when you work."

"Right..."

"Also, I-I like your handwriting."

"Whateva," Hermione said. Draco sounded like a total idiot.

"Done," she stated.

"Excellent," he mumbled.

Then Draco finally send something to break the silence. "Look, I honestly like you. Gimme another chance?"

"Hmm. Let me think...no."

"Please?" he said begging.

"Nope. Sorry. You're better off joining Umbridge's stupid Inquisitorial Squad. You can find other people to harass there."

"Not a bad idea....but no. I want you."

"Please, don't give me that rubbish," she muttered. Then finally they were interrupted.

"Problem?" Snape said coming over.

"No sir," Hermione answered, "There's no problem at all."

**a/n: Okay. THE END. R&R! I thought that makeitlove did awesome writing this! And she will also be co-writing with me some other times too! I hope. Anyways, thanks for reading!! :) **


	4. It's A Date!

A Never Ending Dare - A Hermione/Draco Love Story

**a/n I DID NOT WRITE THIS! makeitlove did for me. She actually wrote this a while back but I never had the time to post it. SO here it is! I'm sorry I haven't been writing for while but I've been super busy! I hope I can make another chapter soon! But thanks for reading! (:**

**Chapter 4- It's A Date**

**Written by makeitlove**

The day passed by slowly because Draco didn't have another class with Hermione till after lunch. But finally lunch came. Draco found Hermione sitting under a tree in the courtyard. Hermione looked up to see Draco smirking. She took a giant breath.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" She said giving up, cause he apparently was never going to stop.

"A date."

"If I say, yes will you leave me alone?"

"Yes." He replied simply, but Hermione didn't know his fingers were crossed behind his back.

"Fine." She exclaimed. "8 o'clock tonight, at The Three Broomsticks. Okay?"

"Perfect." He murmured. She frowned and quickly walked away to go throw up.

What the hell? Was she seriously going to go out with the guy who broke her heart? It was official Hermione Granger, was being stupid for once in her life. Hermione walked lifelessly to her next class.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked stopping her. She was quiet for a moment.

"I'm going on a date."

"That's excellent." He smiled. "With who?"

"Draco Malfoy?" She said in disbelief. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Hermione, are you serious?"

"What was I supposed to do? The stupid prick wouldn't leave me alone!"

"I swear if Malfoy does anything out of line, I will-"

"Harry, I'll be fine. It's just one date anyway." She shrugged. Hermione took his hand and walked on to Dark Arts.

-----

"Hello, boys." Draco said smugly.

"No." Blaise let out.

"Oh yes, my friend. I do believe you owe me 250 galleons."

"Not yet. After the date, then you get your money."

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

"It is now." He said walking into Dark Arts. Draco scoffed as he followed everyone in.

"Okay, class." Umbridge said in a high, chipper voice. Take out your notebooks and wands away." Was she serious? It was Dark Arts, not kindergarten. The whole entire time, they all copied down notes that were completely useless. At the end of class, Professor Umbridge called a few students to stay, which included Draco, Crab, Goyle, and Pansy.

"Yes, Professor?" Draco asked.

"I'd like you all to join my Inquisitorial Squad. I think you'd make a lovely addition."

"Okay!" Pansy said enthusiastically. Draco hesitated.

"Mr. Malfoy, Will you join?" Umbridge smiled.

"…Yes."

---------

Later that day, Hermione took Harry to Hogsmeade to have a meeting. Voldemort was building an army, and they had to fight back. If Umbridge wasn't going to teach them, Harry would. Neville discovered the room of requirement, where they would train. No one could know about this, at all. It was 8 o'clock and Harry let Hermione borrow the invisibility cloak to sneak out. She'd never done anything like this before.

She waited in a small booth for Malfoy. He walked in slowly and sat down across from her. "Glad you made it." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hermione, just listen…" He started. A man put two butterbeers on the table.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at him.

"Anyways, I'm glad you finally accepted."

"Just because we're here doesn't mean I'm getting back together with you." She snapped.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you like that. I promise I won't ever again." Draco felt guilty saying this when he was lying about this right now. He didn't want to hurt her, it's just he had an image and couldn't risk it.

"You're really beautiful." He smiled. She blushed.

"Thanks." She murmured. The rest of the night, they actually enjoyed. They laughed and talked about their old times together.

"Remember when Snape thought it was Harry who put toads in his desk drawer, but it was you?" Hermione giggled.

"Oh yeah!" Draco said putting down his drink. "Good times, oh and…" He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Tell Potter, I'm sorry about that. Didn't mean to get him in detention…ok I did." He grinned.

"Draco Malfoy is apologizing, and to Harry Potter no less!" She exclaimed.

"Shh, keep it down. I need to be feared around here." He whispered.

"Right," She nodded. "Hey everybody, Draco Malfoy is apolo-" Draco clamped a hand over her mouth and then released. His hand was warm against her mouth. It was silent between them as they stared at each other.

"Um," Hermione said. "We better get going."

"Right…" Draco nodded. They walked back to the castle and before they entered they said their goodbyes.

"I had a nice time." Hermione admitted.

"Me too…maybe we can do this again?"

"Yeah, we can. Draco I had you all wrong and I'm sorry. I forgive you and-" Before she could finish she felt Draco's warm lips against hers, kissing her gently in the sonny night. As he pulled away slowly, her face was in astonishment.

"Goodnight Granger."

**Voila! How amazing am I? haha just kidding. This was another chapter written by makeitlove (me). Hope you enjoyed it! R**


	5. The Plan

**A Never Ending Dare – A Hermione/Draco Love Story**

**a/n: I own nothing!! EVERYTHING belongs to JK Rowling! No copy infringment intended. I'm sooo sorry I haven't been writing for a while. And when I mean a while, its been like FOREVER! I seriously have not written for such a long time. I never felt like continuing this story until now, so here it is. THE 5****th**** CHAPTER! And guess what? I actually WROTE this one. You know cause sometimes makeitlove writes some for me. But this is PUREEE ORGINALLLL! Hahhaa(: so I hope you like it and please R&R! **

**Chapter Five – The Plan **

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room smiling from ear to ear. He found Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle sitting in couches. Draco shut the door and immediately they turned to look at him.

"Well, well," said Blaise, with a smile. "If it isn't the great Draco Malfoy back from his god-awful date with the filthy mudblood!"

Draco chuckled a little, trying to make Blaise think he thought it was funny, but in fact he really didn't think it was a bit hilarious. Just a few minutes ago, Draco kissed a girl that he thought he would _never _like. But now, he realized he might actually have feelings for her.

"So how was it?" Blaise asked, cutting off Draco's reverie.

"Uh…splendid…" Draco said, astonished at the complete truth of the words.

"Hah. Really? Did you kiss her?"

"Yeah. I did. It wasn't that bad," Draco replied. Seeing the disbelief in Blaise's eyes, Draco added, "Well, I mean for a mudblood. But of course, Pansy is _much _better at kissing. Anyways, where's the 250 galleons?"

"Not quite yet," Blaise said slowly.

"What do you mean? I kissed her and I pretended to actually _like_ her." Draco was lying, and he knew it. He actually did sort of like Hermione, and it hurt him to lie.

"Well, I was thinking. Since you already went on a date with her, and kissed her, she may think you actually like her. And well, lets face it. You don't. Anyways, I was thinking, why stop now? Once you stop talking to her and hanging out with her, she'll figure out that this was all a dare. And you know what that means." Draco just looked at Blaise not understanding what he was trying to point out.

"What does it mean?" Draco asked dumbly.

"It means, she'll go and harass us, and haunt us, and you know she will do something to revenge. And Potter will definitely hunt us down. I know we would beat them at anything, but I honestly don't want to deal with it, and I know you don't either."

"What's your point, Blaise? Hurry on with it!" Draco yelled, anticipating for what he was going to say next.

"Ok, ok! Basically what I'm trying to say is, I think you should still continue to be with her, and right when she absolutely believes that you are in total love with her, you can crush her little scummy heart. Brilliant isn't it?"

Draco thought of it. _No_, he thought. _No_. He was not going to break Hermione's heart. Even though this whole thing was a lie, he wouldn't do it. Draco enjoyed being with Hermione. It took his mind off of everything. It was like going on a peaceful vacation when he was with her. But then again, if he did follow Blaise's plan, it would mean that he would get more time to spend with Hermione. But it also would only mean that every single second with her was nothing real. It was just a dare, a lie.

Draco didn't know what to say. He was confused about everything. He wasn't sure if this feeling for Hermione was real or fake, so he said something that he knew was true. "You don't have 250 galleons to pay me with, do you?"

"Er…no. I don't," Blaise admitted, blushing.

"I knew it."

"But my plan is ingenious! Isn't it? I mean, it will be a replay of what we did to her last time. Except this time, we're making you be with her longer until she really loves you. And then you just leave her in the dumps. How hard is it? Even if I don't have the money right at this moment, this plan would be pretty fun for you. So…" Blaise said pausing a little bit. "Are you in?"

Draco thought and then answered him, "Fine, I'll do it." _But I won't break her heart_, he thought to himself, _I won't_.

**a/n: Yupp. That's it!! I hope this makes sense and it wasn't tooo sucky! I tried my best . anyways thanks for reading and remember to R&R. lovee ya guys3 **


	6. A Pinky Promise

**A Never Ending Dare – A Hermione/Draco Love Story**

**a/n: I own nothing!! Everything belongs to JK Rowling. NO COPY INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. So here's the next chapter. I hope you can actually understand this and like it. So grab your popcorn and enjoy(: **

**Chapter Six – A Pink Promise**

Hermione dashed through the hallways as Draco rushed towards Hermione, calling for her. Her name echoed through the hallways.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" Hermione wasn't going to wait for Draco, she was actually trying to avoid him. Confronting Draco after that kiss last night would just be _so _awkward. She knew that he probably was just in some faze last night and forgot that it was her that he was actually kissing, and not Pansy.

Hermione quickly glanced behind her. Draco was only a couple paces away. He was running like there was a hippogriff chasing after him and she could see the sweat accumulating on his forehead from chasing her everywhere. _He never gives up. Does he? _She thought to herself. Finally, she gave up and stopped in the middle of the hallway waiting for him.

At last, Draco finally caught up to Hermione. She could hear his erratic breathing. He finally spoke once he could breath right. "Hey, girlfriend," he said grinning.

"What? Are you talking to me? Because I am definitely _not _your girlfriend." _But I wish, _she thought. "You kissing me, does not make me your girlfriend."

"Haha, you got it wrong there sweet heart. _You _kissed _me."_

"Don't flatter yourself, Draco. Never would I. Besides, that kiss last night doesn't mean anything. I know you think it was actually the stupidest thing you've ever done and that it was so disguis-"

"It was actually nice."

"It was? I mean...yeah right. This is all some joke to you, isn't it? Play with my little fragile heart, and then crush it."

"Oh? So you are falling for me? I knew it."

"Wait, what? I didn't say that. Ugh! Draco stop ruining everything and twisting my words! Last night was a huge mistake, you know it, and I just want to-"

Draco quickly grabbed her arm and brought her to his face. He then leaned in, and kissed her. Hermione was in shock and pulled back after a couple seconds.

"What are you doing? Stop using me as a toy. I don't like you and I never will!"

Draco smiled. "I know you wanted me to do that. Last night wasn't a mistake. I admit, I did kiss you, but I wanted too. Please. I'll stop annoying you or whatever. Just go with me on a second date."

"Fine! I'll go with you on another freaking date! Just please do one thing. Promise me you won't stalk me until then. Okay?"

"I promise," he answered smiling.

"I don't believe you. Make a pinky promise."

"What's that?" Draco said confused.

Hermione giggled and took Draco's hand. "Stick out your pinky." He followed her instructions. Then, Hermione interlaced her pinky into his. "There," she said out loud, "that's a pinky promise."

"Weird things muggle-borns do," Draco said jokingly. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"What did u say? Did you just say muggle-born?" Hermione was astonished. Draco Malfoy, the boy who always called her a filthy mud-blood, had actually used the term "muggle-born" instead.

"Yeah, why?" He said looking confused.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said trying to act like nothing he said made her feel absolutely shocked.

"Oh…okay."

"Well, uh, I should get going. I'm late."

"Late for what?"

"Something none of your concern," Hermione replied with a mysterious look Draco didn't quite trust. "Oh, and remember our pinky promise."

Draco chuckled, "I will. Bye, Hermione."

"Bye!" Hermione exclaimed as she walked into the darkness of the halls.

----------

Draco knew that he shouldn't have followed Hermione, but he felt as if he needed to. He began to walk towards the end of the hall. He then took a turn and saw Hermione just a few feet away. He tried to walk silently. Hermione looked constantly behind her and everytime she did, Draco had to hide behind a pillar or a wall.

After a couple minutes of walking, Hermione had stopped. Draco quietly crept behind a giant pillar. He didn't understand why Hermione was just blankly staring at the wall. It was just plain and nothing was on it. But right at that moment, the wall started to shake a little, and a design started to delicately form. Suddenly, it had turned into giant doors and it slowly opened. Inside there was Harry, Ron, Cho, and a bunch of other people that weren't normally seen together. Draco gasped, completely dumfounded, and quickly bolted away, trying to erase what he had seen.

**a/n: OK guys. So I really hope you liked this! I actually really like this chapter& I hope you do to. IF it's sucky, please tell me. If its good, definitely tell me(; Anyways, thanks for reading and R&R please. **


End file.
